One hell of a reunion
by pmsdevil01
Summary: My version on how season four will go. Spoilers! This has Ridley's brotherhood character Caleb.


Ok, this is my take on the season 4 premiere. So spoilers!! Beware!! Thanks to RidleyCJames for her awesome brotherhood and of course Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Don't sure me! Also, warning for strong language.

Please Review!

Dean woke up and saw only darkness. He tried to move but was surrounded by solid walls. Out of panic he started clawing at the roof of his prison. He punched a hole and was hit by a mound of dirt. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe and Dean knew his time was running out so he started to climb. Once he reached the surface he took in a huge gulp of air. Once he got his breathing back to normal he looked down at the unmarked grave and then himself. He noticed his prized necklace was missing. At that moment everything came back to him. Sammy dying, the deal, hell hounds, everything except what happened while he was actually in hell. He tried but something was blocking him from those memories. Counting it as more of a blessing he moved on to his next move. He needed to find Sammy. He took off in one direction and stumbled across a town.

After finding some change on the ground along the way Dean was able to gather enough to use the pay phone. He was about to dial Sam when his suddenly stopped mid dial. Sammy would flip is he got a call from his dead brother. Dean couldn't do that to his little brother so instead he looked at the phone book for his location and discovered he wasn't far from Bobby's house. He didn't have enough money for a cab so he set off on his journey.

Bobby was cleaning his weapons stash when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock and it read one in the morning. "Who the hell is knocking this late?" Reaching for the only gun currently assembled, Bobby cautiously moved toward the door and opened it. When he came face to face with the visitor he couldn't believe his eyes. Dean Winchester was standing on his front porch wearing the same clothes he was buried in and looking worn and tired but very much alive. Reaching for the holy water by the door Bobby splashed some on Dean and when he saw nothing happen he did a few more evil tests.

Once he was satisfied that this was in fact Dean he grabbed the boy and held him tightly for a few moments. Just taking in the fact that Dean was standing here living again. He pulled away and took a look at the man he considered a son and noticed that Dean looked about as confused as Bobby felt. So he led the young hunter inside and onto the couch then set his sights on getting them some beer. The whole time Bobby was moving around Dean never said a word. He just sat there completely lost in thought. When Bobby returned with the beer and handed Dean one was when he finally spoke the words only Dean "big brother" Winchester would speak. "Where's Sammy?"

Sam was sitting in his motel room researching his next gig. A banshee down in Florida was picking people off and Sam was determined to put a stop to it. Ever since his brother was taken to hell Sam had been on a non stop hunting spree. Taking out every evil thing he possibly could. Never stopping for long to rest and always putting as little time into caring for injuries. He would just patch himself up and move 

on. Sam's long time friend and surrogate father Bobby called frequently to check up on him and at first he would answer and tell his friend he was fine but after a while he stopped picking up all together. The first week after Dean died Sam stayed with Bobby and let himself grieve for the loss of the most important person in his life. He barely slept due to images of his brother burning in hell and he barely ate because just the thought of eating made Sam sick to his stomach. Bobby noticed this behavior and had Caleb come and try to help Sam but Caleb was grieving just as much and it ended up not making a difference. When that didn't work he demanded that Sam snapped out of it because this was not what Dean would want. After that Sam left and distanced himself from the last family he had. Mac and Caleb call just as much as Bobby and at first Sam felt bad but then he got so deep in hunting and grief that he just didn't have the energy to care anymore. Sam just finished his research and was about to start gathering what little he owned when his phone rang. He looked at the name and saw it was Bobby. He was going to hit ignore but something compelled him to answer this time. He hit the answer key and said the only thing he knew he could say. "Hello."

Bobby heard Sam's voice and felt his heart swell. He was glad the kid had the sense to answer his call because this was one call Sam couldn't afford to miss. "Hey kid. Long time, how are you?"

Sam felt a rush of guilt at Bobby's concern and realized the mistake he made when he cut the older man out of his life. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Bobby looked across the room to Dean and saw the boy watching him like a hawk, just waiting for any news about his little brother. "I'm good Sammy. Listen, I need you to head back as soon as you can. There's something really important I have to show you."

Sam became confused at this point in the conversation. What was so important that Bobby wanted him to delay a hunt for? "I'm about to head to Florida for a hunt. What's so important?"

Bobby sighed. Sam had been hardcore hunting since Dean. Of course he wasn't about to just drop a case because his old coot of a friend told him to without any explanation as to why he should. "Sam, trust me when I say that what is here for you is worth postponing this hunt for. Please, just trust me on this one."

Hearing the pleading sound in Bobby's voice convinced Sam he needed to go and find out what was going on. "Ok, I'm not far. I can be there in like 5 hours. See you soon."

Relieved that he got Sam to agree he looked at Dean and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, see ya soon." With that Bobby closed his phone and went back to finish his beer and maybe pry a few more words out of Dean.

Five hours later Sam arrived at Bobby's. Curious on what was going on he wasted no time in getting out of the car and stepping onto the porch. He knocked three times and waited for his friend to answer. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened. The person that greeted him was not the one he expected, his supposedly dead brother was standing in front of him smiling at him. He couldn't believe it. Dean alive, this was to much for Sam to handle and he started to feel lightheaded. All he heard was his name before he tumbled to the ground and everything went black.

Dean heard the door and before Bobby could get up from his chair Dean was at the door ripping it open. There he was, Dean's little brother. The most important thing in his life just standing there staring at him. "Sammy." Was all Dean could say before he saw his brother stumble and pass out. He managed to catch the larger man before he hit the ground. He tried to rouse the younger man a few times before he gave up and asked Bobby for help. They carried Sam to the couch and gently laid him down. Dean moved his chair by the couch and prepared himself for a long wait.

It was an hour before Dean could no longer hold his bladder and needed to use the bathroom. He had just left Sam's side when Sam slowly woke up. He looked around confused before the recent events came back to him. Sitting up a little too fast Sam made himself dizzy but ignored it got up off the couch to search for Bobby and get an explanation. He found Bobby in the kitchen making breakfast like it was a normal day and his brother didn't just rise from the grave.

Bobby heard a noise behind him and turned to see Sam standing looking confused and a little pissed Bobby knew Sam was waiting for him to say something so he motioned for Sam to sit but Sam didn't budge. He knew that Sam was going to have trouble accepting this and knew it would take a lot to convince the young man. Before he could start some sort of explanation Dean walked into the kitchen.

Sam turned around and the brothers stared at each other for a good long time. Dean finally broke the silence. "It's really me Sammy. Bobby did every evil detecting test he has. I'm really back. I don't know how but I am."

Sam took this in and looked into Dean's eyes. What he saw wasn't the hatred and evil that he saw in demons. He saw made him feel love, pride and the ability to make him feel like he was a little kid again. Like someone's little brother. Only Dean could make him feel those things. So he did what any little brother would do, he rushed at Dean and crushed him in a huge bear hug.

Dean felt the air rush out of his lungs as Sam hugged him but didn't care. He quickly returned the hug and felt shivers go through his little brothers' body. Knowing that as a sign Sam was crying Dean started to rub his hand up and down Sam's back and make calming noises.

Bobby watched the exchange of emotion then left the kitchen to give the two some time. He went to the living room and dialed the first person that came to mind. It rang four times before the person picked up. "Caleb, it's Bobby. Get here fast."

Dean felt Sam finally calm down and gave him one last squeeze before he released him. He then lifted Sam's head and continued to examine Sammy. His brother looked like he'd been in hell with Dean this whole time. Sam looked thin and ragged and had extremely dark circles under those puppy eyes. Dean didn't like the way Sam looked one little bit and was determined to fix it. Sam looked like he was ready to drop so Dean led him to a chair and sat him down, grabbed a chair for himself and sat next to his brother in silence.

Bobby returned and finished making breakfast. Knowing about Sam's eating habits and Dean's return from hell, Bobby piled both of their plates to the brim. Now that Dean was back he was going to make damn sure that both boys ate their fill. Especially Sam, he knew Dean had a hefty appetite but Sam looked like a twig about to snap so making sure that boy put some weight back on was going to be Bobby's priority. He set their plates in front of them and sat down with his own and watched as Dean gobbled down his food but sighed as he watched Sam just push the food around on the plate. Bobby nudged Dean and pointed to Sam. If anyone was going to get that stubborn boy to eat it would be the only person Sam ever listened to.

Dean felt Bobby's nudge and looked in the direction he was pointing and saw what had Bobby looking so worried. Sam hadn't taken one bite of his food. With a sad smile of concern, Dean put his fork down and poked Sam on the arm to get his attention. When Sam looked up Dean turned on big brother mode. "Sam, I can tell you haven't been eating properly since I've been gone but I'm back now and you are going to finish that whole plate."

Sam wanted to argue but not wanting to ruin the reunion he smiled instead. Leave it to Dean to come back from hell and immediately start bossing him around again. "I'm not really hungry Dean." The second he said it he knew that wouldn't work. Dean had never been one to accept that and move on. No, Dean always made sure Sam never let himself starve. After Jess, Dean had to threaten Sam with physical violence to get him to eat. He didn't doubt that Dean would do that again if he had to. Giving up any hope of winning Sam picked up his fork and started eating.

Dean watched Sam struggle on whether or not to fight this before seeing Sam finally relent and start consuming his food. Satisfied with his victory Dean finished up his plate and waited for Sam to finish his. He saw Sam eat half of his food and look ready to stop. Dean wouldn't accept anything less than a clean plate. "No stopping kiddo. Not until that plate is empty. I'm not going to let you starve yourself."

Sam groaned and continued to eat until the plate was completely cleaned. He sat back and looked at Dean, when he got a nod he got up and went outside. As Sam walked to the Impala he saw headlights coming his way and then stop a few feet from him. Recognizing the car Sam went to greet his friend.

Caleb put his car in park and saw Sammy head his way. He jumped out of his Jeep and moved to give the youngest Winchester a hug. "I missed you runt."

Sam hugged his friend with a smile. "I missed you too Caleb. I'm really sorry I ignored all your calls."

Caleb smirked. "Damn right you're sorry. Just don't let it happen again."

They broke apart and Sam led Caleb toward the house, the car forgotten. When they got to the kitchen Sam watched Caleb's reaction at seeing Dean standing there. The look on Caleb's face would've been amusing under different circumstances.

Caleb saw Dean and said the first thing that came to mind. "What the fuck?!" He walked toward his little brother and read him. Finding no trace of demon or otherwise he grabbed the man and engulfed him in a hug similar to the one Sam gave Dean earlier. "I don't know how this happened Deuce, but I don't give a shit. It's just good to see you back among the living."

Dean hugged his friend and laughed at his words. "It's good to be back Damian." He looked at Sammy smiling and Bobby nodding his head in agreement. "Damn good."

That's it! The end. For now anyway. I might write a little more but I'm not sure yet. I start college on Monday and just don't have time for a long story right now. So let me know what you think. Review!!


End file.
